


The Watcher

by oddledodle



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddledodle/pseuds/oddledodle
Summary: A stalker is a surprising addition to Jennifer Jareau's already chaotic life, but what would happen if her stalker decided to harm her or the team?Season fourteen cast





	1. Chapter 1

**Jennifer**

I'm laying in my bed next to Will, and under the covers it feels so warm. Winter is cool in Virginia, but I like it like that. Candles and hot chocolate are my favorite.

I hear a noise from outside, but I try my best to ignore it. Normally when I hear noises it's just the house or water pipes.

I see something move from outside my window and I can feel my heart drop. I sit up straight and look directly at the window. Through the half-open blinds it's hard to see anything, but I almost swear I can see someone standing outside.

I shake Will awake and he groans. "What is it JJ.." he mumbles.

"There's someone outside," I whisper. I'm frozen in some sort of panic. Should I get up and close the curtains? Would it be better to pretend I didn't notice?

Part of me thinks they can't mean any harm, but it's the middle of the night. The window in our bedroom looks over the backyard.

"How is that possible?"

"Look," I say. He looks at the window and I can see the expression on his face turn from confusion to fear.

The figure outside must have seen us talking. They move away from our view, and I feel a pang if relief.

Will and I talk for a little while about what happened, but we ultimately decide to go to sleep.

The next morning we go through our routine as normal until I notice the glass on the floor. Our back door had been smashed in, and there was a note taped to the gun safe.

It only skim through it before deciding it's evidence. Someone broke into our house and left a note for me.

I call Emily Prentiss. We aren't due back to the FBI Academy until Monday, but I think she'll make an exception.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily**

I'm already at work when JJ calls me. If I'm being honest, I spend more time in my office than I do in my own apartment. I'm really the definition of what it's like to be married to your work. "JJ?" I ask.

"Emily, we have a situation. Will is on the phone with 911 right now."

"What happened? Are Henry and Michael okay?"

"They're fine," she says, and I sigh in relief. "Last night someone broke into our house. He was watching us through the window and this morning we found our back door shattered. He left a note."

"Bag it and bring it in. I'll call the rest of the team," I reply. "Don't touch anything else, if you can help it."

"Thanks Em," JJ says. She hangs up the call and I stand up from my desk. It's a mess to anybody else, but at least I know where everything is.

I call everyone on the team, and it's only a half-hour before the last person arrives.

"Do we have a case?" Penelope asks, shuffling over to the table with a steaming cup of coffee in hand. "I didn't see any come in."

"It's me," JJ says. "Someone broke into my house last night."

"No offense, but break-ins aren't really BAU cases," Spencer mutters. He's clearly tired and a little annoyed.

"It wasn't just a break in," she says. She slides an evidence bag across the round table towards Spencer.

He skims the small note in less than a second before looking back up at JJ, no longer annoyed but concerned.

"JJ, you have a stalker," he says, surprised.

"I think so. I hadn't noticed anything weird until last night, though."

"Can I see that note?" Tara asks.

Spencer hands it to her and she starts to read it. It's only a sentence long, but it's a violent one. "Jennifer, you are the light of my life and I promise I will kill anyone who gets in the way of our love." 

"Have you received any phone calls with hang ups?" Rossi asks.

"If I get a call from a phone number I don't recognize I just don't answer it," JJ says.

"Do you have any voicemails?" Garcia asks. JJ turns on her phone and unlocks it. She passes it to Garcia.

"I really didn't know anything was wrong until now. I still don't know how I didn't hear the glass break," JJ says.

"I think you and the kids should stay with someone until we find him," I say.

"You can stay with me," Reid volunteers with a smile. "We could binge movies. It'll be fun."

"Be careful," I say. "Let's go back to your house and process everything so we can start fresh tomorrow. We'll build a profile once we have all of the evidence. We might get a few prints if we're lucky."


End file.
